pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Wise Guys (Daredevil Comics)
Origin The second (and, by far, the most popular) incarnation Little Wise Guys were a group of American kids who came together to help Daredevil apprehend The Wizard, the leader of a German-American Cult. The group was originally made up of Jock C. Herendeen II, Scarecrow, Pewee and Meatball. In issue #15, Meatball died of pneumonia when the group faced off against the Steamrollers, a malicious neighborhood kid gang. One of the gang members, a bald kid named Curly, was distraught over Meatball's death and turned against his comrades. The next issue, Curly tried to join Little Wise Guys in hopes of repenting for his misdeeds. The Little Wise Guys were (naturally) reluctant to admit him, but Curly worked hard to prove himself, and he remained a part of the group for the rest of their days. Following issue #15, Little Wise Guys became Daredevil's sidekicks, appearing in every subsequent issue. In issue #17, they set up their base on operations at the barn in the Herendeen mansion, and the mansion itself became their permanent home. Starting with issue #70 they became the main characters of Daredevil Comics and the hero disappeared from the story. Member Bios *'Jock C. Herendeen the Second' - son of Fred Herendeen (a publishing magnate) and a skilled athlete who was proficient in gymnastics, fencing and boxing. He was the only Little Wise Guy to age visibly over time, though he still looked younger than he should have been by the time Daredevil Comics ended it's run. *'"Scarecrow"' - originally a farm boy wandered around the country with his uncle looking for work, he wasn't dumb so much as uneducated and gullible. Joining Little Wise Guys allowed him to show his true potential, as well as pick up some decent boomerang-throwing skills. He was originally the oldest member of the group, but Jock wound up outgrowing him. *'"Peewee"/"Slugger"' - originally in a newsboy, he was, as his nickname suggested, the youngest and the smallest member of the group. However, he never let that stop him from fighting criminals, even if it meant taking on people who were faster and stronger then him. He eventually became pretty good at baseball, which is how he got his second nickname. *'"Meatball"' - originally an orphan whose most distinguishing feature was his chubbiness (hence the nickname). He didn't want to get stuck with a stepmom who treated him like a baby, so he escaped the orphanage and eventually joined up the Little Wise Guys. He eventually dies of pnuemonia in issue fifteen of Daredevil Comics. *'"Curly"' - being a former juvenile delinquent, he had plenty of street smarts and was the second-best fighter in the group. According to a letter column, he got his name because his hair is naturally curly, but since he chooses to shave his head, most people are none the wiser. Public Domain Appearances *Daredevil Comics #13, 15-134 See Also *Toonopedia *Wikipedia *Hero Goggles *Golden Age Hero Directory *Project Superpowers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Lev Gleason Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:1942 Debuts Category:Project Superpowers Characters Category:Charles Biro-Creator Category:Teams Category:Image Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Orphan Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters